User blog:Michael McKay/13-Time World Champion (5-time World Heavyweight Champion
Triple H Aug. 23, 1999 - Sept. 16, 1999 By now, sports-entertainment fans know all about the amazing career of Triple H. This amazing career took its biggest step towards greatness on Aug. 23, 1999, one night after SummerSlam, when Triple H defeated Mankind for his first-ever reign as WWE Champion. This Monday Night RAW classic also featured Shane McMahon as special referee. Triple H Sept. 26, 1999 - Nov. 14, 1999 When Mr. McMahon vacated the WWE Championship on Sept. 20, 1999, a Six Pack Challenge was scheduled for Unforgiven, where the winner of the match would be declared the WWE Champion. Included in the match were The Rock, the British Bulldog, Big Show, Mankind, Kane and Triple H. In the end, The Game forced The Rock's shoulders to the mat for a three count, capturing his second WWE Championship. Triple H Jan. 3, 2000 - April 30, 2000 Triple H's second reign as WWE Champion was going smoothly until he ran into the 500-pound Big Show at the 1999 Survivor Series. It was there that the giant stripped The Game of the WWE Championship. Less than two months later on an episode of Monday Night RAW, Triple H got his revenge on Big Show and won back the WWE Championship, marking the beginning of his third reign. Triple H May 21, 2000 - June 25, 2000 Triple H wasted little time getting his revenge on The Rock - the man that defeated The Game for the WWE Championship just three weeks earlier. At the Judgment Day pay-per-view, Triple H defeated The Rock in a WWE Iron Man Match to capture his fourth WWE Championship. The victory, however, was not without controversy. A returning Undertaker took to the ring towards the end of the match. The Deadman destroyed almost everybody at ringside, which also included Shane, Stephanie and Mr. McMahon. Special referee Shawn Michaels disqualified The Rock as a result of Undertaker's actions, giving Triple H a 6-5 edge and the WWE Championship. Triple H March 17, 2002 - April 21, 2002 Triple H became a five-time WWE Champion at WrestleMania X8 when he defeated Chris Jericho at Toronto's SkyDome. The Game's reign on top barely lasted a month before being upended by Hollywood Hogan in April. Triple H Sept. 2, 2002 - Nov. 17, 2002 Prior to Sept. 2, 2002, WWE recognized only one World Champion, and that champion represented both RAW and SmackDown! Just after SummerSlam, however, champion Brock Lesnar inked a deal to become exclusive to SmackDown!, leaving RAW without a champion. RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff then declared that since Lesnar had left for SmackDown!, that RAW needed its own champion. So with that, he opened a briefcase and pulled out the old WCW Championship and gave it to Triple H, naming him the first World Heavyweight Champion. Upset that Triple H was merely handed the championship, Ric Flair disputed the decision noting that he was a 16-time Champion and not once had anything handed to him. Triple H agreed to face Flair later that evening in his first title defense. The Nature Boy gave it a valiant effort, but “The Game” hit the Pedigree for the pin. Triple H Dec. 15, 2002 - Sept. 21, 2003 Triple H and Shawn Michaels had already fought in an unsanctioned Street Fight and in an Elimination Chamber Match, so it was only fitting that their Armageddon match for the World Heavyweight Championship was two out of three falls. Adding to the intrigue, the first fall was a Street Fight, the second fall was a Steel Cage Match and the third fall was a Ladder Match. Triple H was able to pick up the all-important first fall in the Street Fight after he hit Michaels with the Pedigree. Michaels bounced back in the Steel Cage Match and pinned Triple H after he connected on a splash through a table. Everything looked like it was lining up for HBK as his specialty, the Ladder Match, would decide the contest. But The Game came to play and as both Superstars were climbing the ladder, Triple H shoved HBK off, causing him to fall through a group of tables. Triple H continued his ascent up the ladder and grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship. Triple H would go on to hold the championship for more than nine months, his longest reign to date. During this time he defended his championship against the likes of Kevin Nash, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Kane and Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner. Triple H Dec. 14, 2003 - March 14, 2004 Goldberg had been mowing down the competition for more than two months, but he faced his biggest test at Armageddon in a Triple Threat Match against Triple H and Kane. In the end, the numbers game was too much for Goldberg. Kane was able to hit the Chokeslam on the champ, but before he could go for the pin, Batista pulled him out of the ring. Triple H took advantage of the situation and made the cover for the win and his eighth World Heavyweight Championship Triple H Sept. 12, 2004 - Dec. 6, 2004 Triple H couldn’t bear to see anyone else with the World Heavyweight Championship, let alone one of his protégés, Randy Orton. So without even blinking, Triple H kicked Orton out of Evolution and immediately began his quest to reclaim the title. Orton put up an admirable fight, but Batista and Ric Flair proved to be too big of a distraction in the end, as Triple H was able to win his ninth World Heavyweight Championship at Unforgiven. His championship reign lasted nearly three months before he was forced to vacate the title after a Monday Night RAW championship match, which also included Edge and Chris Benoit, ended in controversy. Triple H Jan. 9, 2005 - April 3, 2005 The World Heavyweight Championship was vacated by Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff following a controversial Triple Threat Match involving Edge, Chris Benoit and Triple H. Edge tapped out to the Crossface at the same exact time that Benoit was pinned by Edge, so Bischoff vacated the title and it was up for grabs at New Year's Revolution in the Elimination Chamber. After entering the match third, Triple H outlasted Edge, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Batista, and with the help of Ric Flair and a monster clothesline from Batista, Triple H pinned Randy Orton for his 10th championship. Less than 3 months later, the cruel hand of irony would end Triple H's 10th reign; at WrestleMania 21, Triple H fell victim to the Batista Bomb and lost the championship to Batista, the very man who helped him win it at New Year's Revolution. Triple H Oct. 7, 2007 - Oct. 7, 2007 After John Cena was injured and forced to surrender the WWE Championship, Mr. McMahon awarded the title to Randy Orton at No Mercy just six days later. But Triple H thought that awarding the title to Orton was too easy. He goaded Mr. McMahon into arranging a title match between himself and Orton. After a exhausting battle with the Legend Killer, the Game captured the title for the 11th time. Triple H April 27, 2008 - Nov. 23, 2008 At Backlash, Triple H pinned champion Randy Orton in a Fatal Four Elimination Match which also included JBL and John Cena. The Game now becomes a 12-time champion with his latest victory. Triple H February 15 , 2009 - April 26, 2009 In a WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match, Triple H survived five opponents, including then-WWE Champion Edge, to obtain the gold at No Way Out. Category:Blog posts